joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Marth (Super Smash Bros. Melee)
Summary Marth (マルス, Marth) debuted in the first game of the Fire Emblem series, Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light (Ankoku Ryuu to Hikari no Tsurugi). Marth was placed in Super Smash Bros. Melee due to heavy requests from Japanese players; as his games had never been released outside of Japan prior to Melee, his character was among the most obscure in the game in other regions. His popularity as a character, alongside Roy, eventually caused Nintendo to begin releasing the Fire Emblem games internationally; the first internationally released game came two years after Melee. Marth currently ranks 3rd on the Melee tier list, in the S tier. Marth has many powerful tools at his disposal, including fast overall startup in his attacks, long and disjointed range, large amounts of additional power at the tip of his blade, very potent juggling and combo ability, the longest non-disjointed grab range, and great edgeguarding capabilities. Marth also has a multitude of good movement options to approach and pressure with; his dash-dance and wavedash are among the longest in the game, complementing his already-impressive range extremely well. Marth also has many options to KO his opponents and finish combos, such as his down aerial (a very potent spike when sweetspotted, and the closer to the notorious Ken Combo) and forward smash. On the downside, his ability to punish approaches is somewhat limited in comparison to other top-tier characters due to his lack of a projectile and the short hitbox duration of his moves. Marth also has lackluster defensive properties; his weight makes him very easy to combo while not providing sufficient knockback resistance to survive heavy hits at kill-percent, and his out of shield game is notoriously poor despite his attacks' fast startups. His recovery is also problematic; while it is extendable with his side special and can end with a fast up special that covers decent distance, it is also rather predictable. However, Marth's main weakness is the fact that most of his moves have considerable endlag and are thus very punishable if whiffed. As such, Marth is very susceptible to momentum shifts; a punished move puts Marth in a defensive position where he has few options to retake the advantage. Despite his low technical learning curve, many consider Marth to be one of the most difficult characters to play at high levels due to the intricate spacing ability required of top-level players to overcome his aforementioned flaws. Regardless of these flaws, Marth has excellent matchups against many characters, including six that are nearly undefeatable! All credit goes to SmashWiki for making the original page. (Though a small misspelling has been fixed.) Powers and Stats Tier: At least 2-C Name: Prince Marth Origin: Super Smash Bros in his original debut, YouTube everywhere else. (His grabbing feats come from a YouTube video and YouTube comments.) Gender: Male Age: 18 in the United States (Melee was released in November 21, 2001.), 29 in his home region (His debut game released in April 20, 1990.) Classification: Swordsman, Prince Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Forcefield Creation (Via shielding), Acrobatics (Due to being a Smash character.), Enhanced Swordsmanship, Hammerspace (Marth can increase the ammunition of any gun he holds to 65,535 bullets, unless it has infinite ammo.), Velocity Manipulation (Can reset a target's vertical velocity to zero.) Extremely high grab range (Can pull characters from other games and possibly real people towards him.), Wavedashing, Limited Intangibility (Attacks will temporarily phase through Marth if he rolls or uses a Counter.), Resistance to Time Stop (Some of the copies of Super Smash Bros. Melee or other games where Marth grabs you from may have been paused, indicating pausing doesn't actually affect Marth.) Attack Potency: At least Low Multiverse level (Can pull people from timelines and universes/multiverses (game franchises) in less than a second which would generate this much kinetic energy since the distance between one timeline/universe and another is five dimensional, and his attacks do way more damage compared to that seeing as the grab doesn't do any damage. Marth also has a very potent spike.) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Due to being third or second in the tier list, he can keep up with Fox who can outspeed low level players that can keep up with Master Hand and Crazy Hand. Melee is also said to be faster than Brawl so Marth should be much faster than Tabuu.) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Can effortlessly grab Bowser, who weighs roughly a ton and countless other characters with varying weights.) Striking Strength: At least Low Multiversal Durability: At least Low Multiverse level Stamina: Infinite (Due to being a video game character.) Range: Universal with Falchion (Some experts have said Marth's Falchion has universal disjoints and can reach anywhere.). At least Multiversal with grab (Grabbed Fox from another timeline (TV) with ease and it's told that he's even able to grab people from entirely different games all together), possibly far higher (It's rumoured that he can grab people and objects from the real world.) Standard Equipment: Falchion Intelligence: Gifted (Very skilled in fighting, though it took him 17-28 years to learn English. ) Weaknesses: Has considerable endlag and requires extreme skill to fully function in battle, amongst other weaknesses such as being easy to launch. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Tier 2 Category:TurboTriangle601's Profiles Category:Weapon Masters Category:Fire Emblem Category:Male Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Hero Characters Category:Youtube Category:Massively Faster than Light Characters Category:Video Game Characters